The Internship
by Kristanka
Summary: Emma Raynes got a once in a lifetime opportunity to work as an intern at Jurassic World. Thinking she was just going to work along side the friendly herbivores of the island, actually gets 'mislead' and ends up having to work at the high security pen with the flesh eating raptors.
1. Chapter 1

"Emma Raynes?"

My focus from reading the 'Welcome pamphlet" to Jurassic World was broken as a perky brunette in a crease-free white blouse stood in front of me.

"Yes?" I responded, looking down at my name tag then back up and her lips rose, exposing her overly white teeth that matched her blouse.

"Hi, I'm Clarissa Ashford but I also go by Clari! I saw in the welcoming package on the list of new interns, you were listed under animal behavior as well." She lifted her hand in front of me for a handshake. Seeing as it was unavoidable, I placed my hand in hers and smiled. "Nice to meet you, Clarissa." She smiled back and looked at the chair next to me. "Would you mind if I joined you?" She asked and I waved my hand towards the chair, "Of course not." She dropped her bags next to mine and sat down immediately, her smile beginning to blind me.

We were on the top deck of the Ferry headed to Isla Nublar. It was a rather large boat and took a couple hours to get there so they divided it in half to keep everyone sane. Tourists would stay on the bottom where the best views and close up experiences were and the employees, interns and maintenance crew resided at the top. It was an enclosed area where the blinds were shut and pamphlets covered all the tables. InGen made it completely obvious to us that they wanted us to put our 100% focus on our jobs and duty rather than the scenery and park. They didn't want us to get the idea that we were headed to the park with the same conception the tourists had, we are there to work and keep the visitors safe, not treat it as a vacation.

It seemed as a vacation to me, though. I was far away from my depressing mother and the stress of 8 years' worth of blood-sucking student loans. Since my father died 3 years ago, my mother still hadn't graduated past the first step of recovery. Lucky enough, I had midterms when it happened so I wasn't obliged to stay after the funeral with her and witness the first day after it. I felt bad for my grandmother who stayed in my room for the couple of months after the incident; I could only imagine what my mother was like. As sad as this may sound, I'm relieved my father and I lost our close relationship once I chose my major as an animal behaviorist over being a doctor like him. He was upset-scratch that, 'overwhelmingly disappointed' when I told him what I wanted my future to be. He followed what his father did, his sister, my aunt, followed as well. So it was his father before that and his father before that, yadda yadda. But you can't impress everyone in life, am I right? Just a little 'overwhelmingly disappointed' that one of those people was my own father.

"So, what section of the park did they station you at?" Clarissa asked, breaking our awkward silence to start up a small talk conversation. I looked down at the package they gave us and flipped through the pages until I reached the page that was labeled 'Park Placement'.

I still hadn't read where exactly they placed me so this was new to me as well. I knew that I was placed in a Herbivores exhibit but the specific dinosaur was unknown. I read down a couple paragraphs until I found in all caps the word TRICERATOPS next to my name. "They put me in the Triceratops exhibit, how about you?" I asked as I looked up into her golden brown eyes that now lite up, "Me too!" She smiled in excitement, flipping through her pages to make sure and nodded when she found it. "How lucky am I to finally find a normal girl on this boat to work with." She looked down at her package, still sporting her pearly white smile. The corner of my mouth rose as she spoke the word 'normal'. I took it as a compliment, seeing as I thought the complete opposite at most times in my life. I am shy, quiet and have usually kept to myself but 'normal' never really crossed my mind when quizzes asked me what my personality was like when I was trying to figure out what 'breed of dog' I most likely would be.

"Have you managed to look outside yet? Do you know if were close to the island?" I asked and she shook her head, eyes now glued into reading her starter pack. I rose from my seat and took a quick glance around the room. It was quiet with the exception of muffled tourist at the bottom level, eagerly awaiting the arrival but it was exceptionally quiet. A couple groups were conversing softly amongst themselves but most of the room sat away from each other, on their phones, listening to the latest music. Why wasn't anyone excited, why wasn't anyone getting up and looking through the windows? Was I missing something, were going to an island to see some freaking real life dinosaurs!

I walked over to the front of the room where the blinds were and peeled them down to see what was in view, the sun bright as ever, causing me to squint. There it was, Isla Nublar. Not much to look at yet, just a large and faint green blob in the distance, but it was there and we were headed straight towards it. I couldn't believe after all these years of applying for internships, InGen chose me. Out of all the possible applications they must have looked through for numerous amounts weeks, they chose mine and, of course, Clarissa's. This just didn't seem like real life to me, I needed someone to pinch me and wake me up from this seemingly unreal dream. "Wow, there it is. I had no idea that I would actually be one of those people that said they've been to Jurassic World." Clarissa's voice made me jump, interrupting me from my thoughts. I guess that could count as trying to wake me up, allowing me to realize that it was indeed not a dream.

As soon as we knew it, we were there. After long talks about Clarissa and her ranch back at home, telling me how her favorite horse, Delilah, got away one morning and with hours of searching, found her in the barn eating all the grain, a park representative walked into the room and announced of our arrival. Everyone got up, gathered their luggage and of course the mounds of papers InGen provided us with, we headed down the stairs of the Ferry. Clarissa remained close to me and I was happy she did. Even though she's not exactly a girl I would stick around with, she was new on a mysterious like me so I let it slide. We made it down the docks and followed off to the left where the park representative who announced our arrival, was waiting for us. As soon as we reached her, a fake smile rose from her lips, and began the same script she must repeat all the time to the new faces of the island.

"Hello newcomers, my name is Janine Newman and I am one of the park representatives that will help you with any questions you will have. To the left of me, there is the Visitors entrance which leads into Main Street. There you will find most of the food stands and the ever so helpful Samsung Innovation center." We all looked over to the left where she motioned and saw the crowds of people pushing against each other, anxious to get in. "Getting food on Main Street isn't required as for the building you are staying at will have a full kitchen on the bottom floor that will be open 24/7. But, if you wish to venture off when your shift is over, by all means, enjoy the freshly prepared meals Main Street offers." Her smile was beginning to look painful as she waved over a couple men, the one in the center holding a clipboard. Her smile finally dropped as they moved in front of her and I saw her quickly move her lips around, getting the feeling back in them.

"Okay guys, here how this works. New maintenance crew will go to Anderson here on my left and the new employees will go to Clark here on my right. I'll be taking care of the new Interns so everyone go to your assigned supervisor; we have a lot to do already. The group of 20 or so people we were in split up and Clarissa, me and 3 other people followed behind as we went up to the man with the clipboard. The other supervisors smiled as their new members met up with them, they all split up to different areas but clipboard guy remained where he was, no smiled added. I guess it would make sense though; no one seemed to like interns and always gave them crap for it so I guess I'm just going to have to accept this behavior from here on out. "Hello interns, you can call me Mr. Mendoza. I'm sure you already got a nice welcoming from Newman so let's get straight to business. Here, I have a list of where you are to be assigned and where you should head to in order to get there." He tapped the clipboard with his pen and continued. "Okay, Howard and Samantha, you are a part of the nursing internship so you are assigned to the Medic center on the east side of the island. The Monorail back inside of the Innovation center will take you there in 20mins." Two of the strangers from the ferry walked together past us and joined up with the tourists heading into the entrance. "Okay now for the Animal behaviorist interns, Clarissa and…Lewis, you will be headed towards the Triceratops territory. Get onto the same monorail as the other two and get off on the stop after theirs. And Emma, is it? You'll be headed towards the Velociraptor paddock with me."

My heart dropped, I looked at Clarissa and then back at Mendoza. "Uh, no this is a mistake. My placement in my welcoming package clearly states that I'm in the Triceratops section of the island." I said and I took out my papers, ruffling through them, dropping a couple as I did so and pointed at what it said. Mendoza looked over at it and then back at to the clipboard in front of him, shaking his head. "No I'm sorry, Emma. It says here that you are assigned to the Velociraptor enclosure." He said and I quickly picked up the papers I dropped, feeling lost now more than ever. "Okay guys, I suggest getting to the monorail as fast as you can, being late on the first day wouldn't look the greatest on your Day 1 report." He said and Clarissa gave me a weird look, slowly walking away as Lewis was in front of her, ready to get the day started. I couldn't believe this was happening. I looked back at Mendoza and he had his clipboard now tucked under his arm.

"Are you ready to go, or are we just going to stand here all day?" He asked, I didn't realize I was still staring at the now empty spot where Clarissa and Lewis walked away to. My mind was blank, this was some huge mistake. How could they mix up my placement, especially on an intern with no experience with dinosaurs, carnivorous to say the least? I knew once I got to wherever I was going, everything would be straightened out and I will be in the Triceratops enclosure with Clarissa in no time. I nodded to Mendoza and we headed out towards his right, down the stone path.A Jeep Cherokee awaited us as we approached a dirt path behind the buildings. He opened the door for me and I got in, the driver looked back at me and gave a small, welcoming smile. He knew where we were going was rough and tried to lighten it up a bit. "I have some things to do, so step on it." Mendoza said, a bit agitated, to the driver and I reached over for my seat belt. My hands were shaking as I tried to buckle it and finally on the third try, got it secured. After the driver heard my seat belt click, he sped off.

At least the drive was a bit peaceful. We drove through a large open land where I could just barely see the top of a Brachiosaurs' head move in the distant. After a couple minutes of driving through the field, we entered through a pathway that led into a forested area. The drive through the forested area went on for about ten minutes and as soon as I knew it, we were there. The Jeep stopped with a jerking halt, causing my head to bang against the head rest and the driver apologized for it. I gave a small smile in response, knowing if I talked I would probably vomit everywhere but I kept telling myself that everything would be straightened up as soon as I spoke to whoever was in charge. I unbuckled my seat belt and stumbled out of the car, dropping a piece of luggage on the ground. "Leave your luggage in the car, Adam will be your driver that will take you from your hotel, to here and back. He will drop off your luggage and make sure it gets to your room safely." Mendoza said as he got out of the car with me and gave Adam a look. "You've got it! Not a scratch!" A goofy smile played upon Adams face and gave me a wink. I nodded and Mendoza walked up to me. "The building to the left of the paddock is where Owen stays, he's basically in charge of this area so bring your papers with and check in with him. I have a lot of things to do so I'm sure you'll be fine, right? Just don't stick your hand in the cage like you would with the petting zoo! I highly recommend you don't."

He got back into the car and like that, they were gone. I was left stranded on an unknown island in an unknown dangerous area, great. I looked at the large enclosure that was in front of me and it made my hands shake even more. The walls looked to be about two stories high with even a large metal fence extending higher for extra precaution. A couple people were walking along the top on metal bridges, designed for what seemed like interaction with the velociraptors but not actually close enough to touch. I clamped down onto the papers in my hands and took in a deep breath. Just think about those triceratops and everything will be okay, you will be okay Emma. With all the will power that was left in me, I took a step forward and headed towards the little building on the left.

I walked up to the door that led into the building and turned the knob but it was locked. I turned it again but even harder, just to see if it was a knob that got stuck all the time but again, it was locked. I moved towards the window and cuffed my hands over my eyes to get a better look and it was dark and empty. "Hey! What are you doing?" The voice startled me as I took a step back and looked behind me. A black man came jogging down the metal stairs from the top of the enclosure and stopped in front of me. "Who are you? You're not supposed to be in this area." He said with his very thick French accent. "I, um, I'm a new intern and Mendoza sent me here, but-"He cut me off as his mood changed, a smile now on his lips. "Ah. Yes, the new intern. I'm Barry, let me get Owen. Come with me, girl." He said and before I would explain to him I didn't belong here, he was waving me along as he headed back up the metal stairs. I hesitated but followed up the stairs after him.

Once we reached the top, I couldn't believe what I was looking at. There they were, the raptors. I counted only four but even one alone was terrifying. They were bigger than I expected and all were different colors. I noticed all of them had their eyes on one thing, a dead rat in a man's hand that was standing on the metal platform above them. He had a clicker behind his back, clicking every time they looked away, as though he was training them, but how was that possible? "Echo, eyes up here, I see you eyeing Charlie." He clicked and the bronze raptor looked back up. He threw the dead rat down and the bronze raptor, Echo leaped up high and snatched it in the air. My body jumped at the site and the man raised both of his hands to let them know he had no more, clicked the device twice and they dispersed. Barry laughed and jogged over to the guy with the raptors and patted him on the back. "Great work, Owen! They seem to be listening to you more every day." He said and they both walked back over to me. "They will do what I say for the food, but if I ever once stepped in there, you'd have to be the new alpha!" He said with a smile as he looked up at me and then gave Barry a look. "Oh, right. This is the new intern, uh.." He looked at me now and realized he didn't know my name. "Emma. And before we say anything, I'm not supposed to be here, they assigned me with the Triceratops so this must be a mistake." I said and handed Owen my papers.

He furrowed his brows as he looked at them. His short, sandy brown hair was stuck to his forehead as sweat droplets slid down and onto the sides of his head. His tan skin from being out in the sun so often, glistened from the sweat on this overly hot day. He was attractive, I won't lie, it's just a shame I won't be working here but instead on the other side of the park with Clarissa. He flipped through the pages once more and handed them back to me. "This will probably, without a doubt, upset you. But, the park does this thing where they 'assign' people to positions but actually mean a different area. Do you see the 'RA' in parenthesis after Triceratops? It means re-assign. No one actually wants to work with dinosaurs like this so they make it seem like a 'miscommunication error'. You must know something they really like in order to put you in a place like this. I'm sorry, Emma, but welcome to the Raptor pit." His voice had the upmost sincere in it and I believed it, but this couldn't be happening. He smiled, rubbed my shoulder and walked passed me with Barry on his tail.

What just happened?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Hey guys! Thank you so much for the feedback :) it's my first ever story and the construction criticism really helps me understand how to write it better. I'm sorry for the long paragraphs, it looked better on my word document than on here but I was so excited to publish it, I didn't really pay much attention. I will try my very best to add a new story every couple of days. But again, thanks so much for the reviews! :)

Chapter 2

The office smelt like old socks and sweat, nothing out of the ordinary for a guy. Papers, books and magazines towered in every single table or corner of the room I could find as I looked around. The lighting was absolutely horrible, even with a couple lamps on, it was still a dark room. What if he was using this setting to scare me, maybe he decided he wanted to use me as raptor bait instead of the poor innocent rats. If it was true, it was really working, I was terrified. Not so much as the room but that there were four large and hungry raptors only 20 feet from this building.

"Emma Raynes, right?" Owen asked as I was sitting across from him in his desk. I was surprised he still knew I was there; the papers on his table stacked at least a foot high in some areas of it.

"Yes, sir." I replied, twirling my thumbs in my lap.

"26 years old?" He asked and I raised my eyebrow, a smile growing on his lips as he kept his eyes on the paper.

"Uh, yes I am." I said and he moved his finger down the paper, furrowing his eyebrows. Most likely pretending he was interested.

"Blonde hair and...blue eyes?" He asked, looking up at me with a look on his face.

"I think..." I took some hair into my hand and twisted it around my index finger. "Yes, still blonde." I said and looked up at him with a fake smile, knowing he was messing with me.

"Born in-" I cut him off and sat forward in my chair. "Where are you getting at, why are you repeating all of this to me?" I asked a little agitated now. "Oh my." He said, clearing his throat and sat back against his chair, folding his hands in his lap. "Someone is cranky." He said and I sighed, sitting back too. "I'm sorry, today just went from 100 to 0 real quick." I said and rubbed my face with my hands, "I'm just a little on edge today. I guess, proceed with whatever you were doing then." I placed my hands on my lap and looked at him; the smile was back on his lips. "Nah, I was just messing with you. But, apology accepted. Sorry for all of this, InGen becomes so desperate for people to work in these kinds of situations, they'll do anything." He said and I scoffed. "There's no possible way this was a mistake?" I asked, hoping he would give me some hope and say maybe but he just shook his head, running one of his hands through his short brown hair.

He leaned forward on his chair and a questionable look played upon his face, he was curious. "Is there something you do or did that could make them 'mix up' your placement? InGen doesn't really make these mistakes happen unless there's a real meaning behind it." He said and I shrugged. "I'm an animal behaviorist major; I got my bachelors and master's degree with it. Maybe they wanted me to study the raptors? But I mean, I could do that with any dinosaur." I said and he shook his head, still thinking. "I'm curious, what school did you go to? Oh wait-" he took out the paper he was reading off of from early, that same little smile on his lips yet again. "Damn, Bucknell University? I got denied there, my first choice too before decided to join the navy." He said and I finally smiled, showing teeth and all. "It was not easy to get into, I can promise you that. They wait listed me and everything, had to work harder than ever my senior year to finally get accepted. I don't know what it was but last minute they just decided 'sure, I guess we can bring her in.' ". He laughed and tossed the paper onto the stack next to him, probably going to disappear forever now.

I smiled and finally managed to relax in the chair. "The coolest thing I ever did there took place the year before I went to graduate school. They took us to the wolf sanctuary of Pennsylvania to study the behavior of wolves." His smile slowly fell down as his eyes looked into mine, listening closely as I talked. "What did you guys do with the wolves?" He asked, curiosity filled in his voice. "We observed them from far away in the beginning; they said something about earning their trust, letting them know we were there and didn't mean any harm." I looked up at him and his eyes beckoned me to continue, I just realized they were hazel, the same as my dad's.

"Slowly, every day, we would get closer and start to interact with them. One day we were all handed a piece of steak to feed them and for some reason, they all came to me first. The main animal behaviorist in the preserve told me they sensed something different from me. I don't know what it was but they would always keep their eyes on me." I said and he snapped his fingers, causing me to jump in my chair and accelerate my heartbeat. "That's it! That's why you're here, Emma. You're an alpha." He said and just like that, the blood rushed from my face, I wanted to faint.

The first day of work ended after that. He told me that was all he needed for the day and to be prepared for tomorrow. Now, here I am lying in bed trying to figure out what the hell had happened today. My mentality still hadn't recovered and I was worried it wouldn't go back to normal. Sure, I worked with wolves. They're the wild, vicious predators in the animal kingdom. They could break almost any animal's neck with just the force of its jaw. But these, these were raptors. They can snap any animals head clear off, count that as humans included. They don't even fit into the animal kingdom because they were there and extinct before that idea was even created. I didn't sign up for this, I signed up to watch and observe the herbivores, track their eating habits and behavior with other herbivores. Now, I get to examine how many pigs and rats they tear apart daily, maybe even start a day to day chart of how many times someone _didn't_ almost die from the raptors.

Suddenly, a knock at the door startled me. No doubt it's probably Clarissa, I would hope she cared if I'm still here and breathing, who else would she tell her horse stories too? She's probably wondering if I made it back without a scratch or even alive to say the least. I got up and rubbed my face. I tended to do that as a nervous habit, seemingly trying to rub off everything that had happened, wish it was that easy. I walked up to the door, looked through the peephole and bingo, there she was. I opened it up and she dashed in past me, more worried than I actually assumed she'd be.

"Are you okay? What happened today?" She asked as I closed the door and turned around. The worry in her face reminded me of my mom whenever I'd get home late or had a fight with my friends. But that was way before my dad died; now her face was like a ghost, permanently emotionless. I walked over slowly and sat down on my bed, taking that as a sign she sat down right next to me. "Turns out, this wasn't a mistake. I'm going to be working with the raptors during my internship." I said and she furrowed her eyebrows, just like Owen had earlier but not as cute. "That can't be possible, you're an intern! These are carnivores! You could _die_!" She yelled, furious as if we had been doing this for a while together, as if we were friends. " _Whoa_ , Clarissa. Thanks for those pleasant thoughts." I said and her cheeks turned bright red, embarrassed of course, but I hope she knew I was kidding. "You know I didn't mean it like that! And _please_ , I told you I go by Clari so stop calling me Clarissa. You sound like my mother." She said and I smiled, I liked sassy Clarissa. "Okay, _Clari_. I know you didn't mean it by that but I actually don't doubt it either. I thought I would be able to get out of it but Owen told me it wasn't a mistake, it was meant to be this way." I said and it had seemed her ears perked at the sound of Owen's name.

"Owen? Like Owen Grady?" She asked and I ruminated the whole day in my head. Did I even get his last name? I feel like today was just a whole blur of events. "Uh, sure?" I asked, not even entirely sure it is. "When I was with the Triceratops, one of the people that worked there said Owen Grady is one of the best guys on this island for training a dinosaur." She said and I raised an eyebrow in total disbelief. "You can't train a dinosaur. They're wild creatures extinct millions of years ago but then brought again back to life." I said and she shrugged. "Wolves are wild animals but they've been trained before." She said. "No they haven't, Clari. Didn't you hear about that guy on the news who got his face mauled off from having just a _half_ wolf dog?" I said and she looked down, collecting the story in her head, trying to think of a counter. "Okay, I'm going to get to bed. But I'll make sure to tell him you say hi!" I said, shooing her out. Her face turned bright red at the comment as she walked out, waving goodnight. Damn, that girl can't take a joke.

"Hello, Adam." I said as I got into the same jeep Cherokee from yesterday. It was a new day, a new morning but not a new Emma. I was still nervous as hell and wanted to vomit, maybe I could do it behind the trees once I got to the raptor pit. "Hello, Emma! You look nice and bright today." He said with a dazzling smile as our trip to the pit began. I don't know what bright meant in his vocabulary but I was hoping he was referring to my white shirt and light wash jean shorts instead of how white my skin was, fear creeping in every corner of my body. Adam was an older guy, a little older than dad age but not as old as grandpa. His skin, like everyone else's on this island was tan and his hair was a dark brown with silver crawling along the sideburns. I could never tell what color his eyes were because they were always hidden behind those dark Ray ban aviators but if I could guess, probably a bright color like his personality.

He drove so fast to the enclosure that we were there in about five minutes. I was actually disappointed that the engine didn't break down or one of the tires went flat during the drive. I didn't want to go back to this place; I was trying to think of any kind of possible outcome that could happen that would delay the visit. Owen was waiting outside of the pit with his hands on his hips, his eyes squinting from the sun hitting them and lifting a hand, waving as Adam stopped the car. "Have fun, make sure you're alive by 5p.m. I'll be waiting here for you by that time. I'd be pretty upset to have to drive all the way over here and find out you were dead. What a waste of gas." He said and I smiled, "At least I'd be saving InGen money on dinosaur feed." I said and he laughed. I jumped out of the door and closed the door behind me, walking up to where Owen was standing. "Welcome back, Emma!" He said with a smile that I believed was always permanently there. "Are you ready for your first real day here?" He asked and we began walking towards the enclosure. "As long as I don't have to go anywhere near the raptors." I said as we made it to the metal stairs that lead up to the walkways above the raptors. "Of course not, at least today that is." He said with a wink. "Follow me up here. We can observe them today." He said as he headed up the stairs and I followed. "Sounds good, Mr. Grady." I said, testing to see if that was really his last name and he waved his hand. "Call me Owen." He said and I smiled to myself, Clari was right.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews! :) I love writing this story because I love the movie so much! I had a lot of time today so I decided to write another one real quick. One of my rats actually just passed away so I've just been writing to try and forget but it's such a hard thing to do. :\ but thanks for the read. Now, time to meet the raptor squad!

Chapter 3

It was a hot day, nothing out of the ordinary for an island off the coast of Costa Rica, but it was hotter than usual. It had drizzled the night before which made the weather not only scorching, but humid as well. There was a breeze but it didn't make a difference, there was nothing that could cool us down unless it was a high powered factory built A/C unit. Unfortunately, that didn't exist anywhere near the raptor pit, I don't think anywhere on this island at all come to think of it.

"Which one is that?" I asked, pointing to the mossy green colored raptor, slightly nipping at the bronze raptor that I remembered whose name was Echo.

"That's Delta, don't get confused with the other green raptor either, the one with the blue face is Charlie." Owen said and I nodded.

We were leaning our arms up against the metal gate that divided us between safety, and the long way down to the pit. Even though it was a hot day out, it was nicer the higher you went up in elevation, meaning two flights of stairs in this case.

Watching the raptors from such a high up location didn't make them any less scary, but it did make them no longer a mystery in my book. Once were extinct animals are now alive and breathing before my eyes. I expected them to be clawing at the sides of the enclosure, trying to jump up and reach Owen and I like savage beasts that haven't eaten for days. But when I walked up, they seemed somewhat tame with a bit of curiosity. Not the kind of a curiosity a puppy had when it saw a spider for the first time, but maybe the curiosity of who I was….and maybe a little bit of what I might taste like.

"And who's the blue one?" I asked, pointing to the raptor that seemed to boss everyone around, showing its teeth whenever one of the others would accidently hit it with their tail.

"That's blue, she's the beta of the pack." He said. I laughed and looked at him, "You named the blue one 'blue'? _Such_ a typical guy." I said, looking back at the pack with a smile on my face. "And what would you have named her, cupcake? At least something girly like that." He said and we laughed together. "Do I really seem like the typical 'girly girl' Owen?" I asked looking at him and he shrugged, looking down at his pack now. "I really don't know you yet, but I will soon." He said as I could hear curiosity in his voice. If only I would let him get to know me, the real me that is.

"Okay, tell me intern. What do you see in their behavior right now?" Owen asked as I put all my focus on them. Owen closed the gate to the main part of the enclosure so they had no choice but to hang around the pit and be examined. They all stuck together, I knew that the second I walked up here. Raptors are one of the few species of dinosaurs that actually stayed in packs, just like the wolves I studied in the sanctuary. They were obviously born together and raised at the same time; they never gave off any uncertainty or mistrust while they roamed together.

"They're siblings, correct?" I asked and he nodded. "I was there right when they were all born, they imprinted on me. That's why I'm the Alpha of this pack."

"Well I can see they trust each other, there would be a lot less trust if they were from different packs. Their movement is very….laid-back. It seems that there's no stress when they're together." I said but corrected myself, "I mean, as laid-back as it could get, being in an enclosed cage forever on a remote island that holds the world's only Dinosaur park." He smiled at my comment and looked at me. "You sound as if we're holding wild wolves in here, Emma. If we opened the gates, without a doubt, we'd all be dead." He said and I looked at him, "You asked me what I saw in their behavior, I'm just letting you know what I'm observing." I said with a smile. He stared at me as if he was trying to think of something to say but I broke the staring contest and looked back at the raptors.

"What else do you see?" He asked, from the corner of my eyes I could see him playing with his hands on the railing.

"Well, O -"

"Owen! How's my main raptor trainer doing?" I was interrupted by a bigger man, grey hair with a goatee and mustache combo thing going on. He seemed almost out of breath from just the two flights of stairs journey going up, sweat dribbling down the sides of his head. He took a white cloth from his pants pocket and wiped it along the sweat drenched areas then reached in and shook Owen's hand. "Hoskins, what can I do you for today?" He asked the bigger man who I can now give a name to the face. Hoskins looked around the area as if he was taking in the fresh air but disappointment seemed to come across his face. "Well, I came to see how our assets were doing but I can see nothing exactly is going on." He said and looked passed Owen, noticing I was there with them. "Who's the new girl?" He asked a bit intrigued, eyeing me up and down, making the taste of vomit crawl up my throat. Owen turned around and extended his arm to me, "This is our new intern, Emma. She's an animal behaviorist and knows quite a couple things about training as well." He said and dropped his arm.

Hoskins mouthed turned up as he walked towards me, pushing passed Owen. He reached his arm out to shake his hand but I felt resentful to do so, seeing as it was holding to sweat rag. "The name is Vic Hoskins, but I usually go by as just Hoskins." He said and I stared at his hand for a good 10 seconds but finally gave in, didn't want to seem like a germaphobe on our first meeting. "Nice to uh, meet you then, Hoskins." I said with a fake smile. I had a weird feeling about him and it was hard not to show it.

"So, when are you going to get back to training these raptors, eh? InGen has a put a lot of money in for these guys to be trained." He asked as he turned back to Owen. Owen crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "We train them every day and you know that. It's Emma's first day so it's just going to be an observation today." He said and now I was the one raising an eyebrow. "I'm not going to help train these raptors, right? I am not educationally _fit_ to train raptors. I don't know anything about them!" I said as my hearts pulse increased and breath seemed tighter. I was **not** going to train these raptors, this is not my job, it's Owen's job.

"Relax Emma, you're not training anything. You're an intern. Last thing we want is to have to refill your job because something went wrong and you'd be, let's say, no longer with us." Owen said and I took in a deep breath, trying to relax myself. Hoskins on the other hand, seemed to think differently. "I don't know Owen, if you think she's fit for the job, why not give her a try? Two trainers could mean faster progress." Hoskins said and Owen gave him a baffled look. "Progress for what?! Another one of your dumb ideas you always spew at us?" He asked and Hoskins laughed, "You have no idea what you have here! Standing right before us is the future for military conduct; we could win wars so much easier, so much faster!" He said with excitement but Owen wasn't going to have it. He seemed to have such a strong connection with these raptors that nothing was going to step in the way between him and his pack.

"So, is that all you needed? Because if it is, we're done here and you can be on your way." Owen said as he turned away from us and headed down the bridge to grab a metal bucket.

"When are you doing another one of your 'full routines' with the raptors? I'd like to be around for the next one, for observation reasons of course." He said, turning around at me and winking. Oh god, I hope Owen was grabbing that bucket for me so I could throw up in it.

"Next Saturday, a week from now. We canceled today's for just an observation day, as you can already tell." He said and Hoskins face lite up again like it was when he introduced himself to me. "Well then, I'll see you next Saturday then. Make sure to make them look good, just for me." He said and began walking away, brushing past Owen. "Oh, and nice meeting you, Emily!" He fit in at the last moment as he walked down the metal stairs. "It's Emma." I said to myself. What a jerk.

Owen laughed and walked over to me, patting me on the shoulder with the free hand he had. "It's okay, took him a while to get my name right. He always seemed to forget Owen and always called me Grady instead, I don't know how that was easier for him. I think today he was just taken aback by a pretty girl being up here in the enclosure." He said and turned to fill up the metal bucket with chunks of raw meat and assortments of rodents. My cheeks turned hot, hoping he wouldn't see it, I turned around and paced alone the walkway, listening to the thumps of raw meat being tossed into the bucket and the screeching of the raptors knowing it was meal time.

"So, what are your plans this hot and humid weekend?" I asked, breaking the silence after he last spoke.

"I actually have a date tonight!" He said, sounding a little bit surprised himself. I turned around, now feeling the pink was gone from my cheeks and walked over to him. "Good for you! I haven't been on a date for years. My schedule for graduate school got, I guess you could say, chaotic. I think after I graduated I almost forgot how to interact with the male gender." I said and he laughed, displaying a goofy smile when he looked up. "That's funny. Because this girl I'm going on a date with is so crazy focused with her job, I'm surprised she said yes when I asked her. She's actually the parks operation manager here, I hope the park doesn't blow up when were out." He said as he picked up the bucket again after filling it up and walked over to me.

"Alright, enough about that. Are you ready for feeding time?" He asked as the screeching of the raptors got louder. "I think you should be asking them that." I said and we both smiled, walking over to the center of the pathways.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hope you enjoy (:

Chapter 4

I stared up at the ceiling as i laid in bed inside my quiet hotel room. It was Sunday and it was one of the only days of the week that I had a full day off. Being an intern at Jurassic World was rough but I guess I shouldn't have expected too much.

Sure, I have only worked at the raptor enclosure for a couple days now but the stress and anxiety that worked up inside me made it feel like its been months to say the least. It felt like I was back at college, finally laying in my dorm room after a final had just kicked my ass. Relief worked its way around my body, knowing that the class I had just taken would be gone forever after that one single test. But here, here I had to endure the same stress and anxiety every single week. Laying in this same position on my bed every single Sunday, this wasn't a test that would go after one seating, I was to repeat this every week, the idea made me sick.

A knock on the door broke my train of thought, bringing me back to reality and taking me away from the thought that tomorrow i would be back in the pit next to Owen Grady. Back next to this stranger who seemed quite content being where he was and didn't flinch like me at any time when the raptors screeched, begging for their daily treat of raw succulent meat. I watched him as he clicked the remote in his hand, keeping his facial structure in a composed yet stern state. Sure, I went to college for animal behavior, watched over wolves and got their approval of trust, but Owen, he knew exactly what to do and I needed to stay close to him.

"Emma, open the door! I know you're in there!" Clari's perfect voice chimed from behind my door. I grunted and finally pushed myself off from my bed, walking towards the door to open it to yet another stranger I barely knew. I hardly knew Clari yet she treated me like a close friend, like I was one her old roommates that she finally got in touch with and wouldn't dare to lose that connection again.

I made it to the door and opened it up, her smile almost blinded me yet again, making me realize I should start wearing sunglasses when I was to be around her. Her chestnut brown hair was already straightened and put up in a half-do, a french braid on each side. She seldom wore make up so today was only brown mascara to highlight her golden brown eyes. God, this girl was perfect, what did she want with me? It was already 10 a.m. and I was still in a tank top and pj shorts. My hair was a mess so looking at her made me embarrassed, I felt like every time she came around I had to at least do something with my hair or put on some colored lip gloss. I almost felt like closing the door on her just to brush my hair out but I assumed this visit wasn't going to be long.

"Hey, Emma! Not an early riser, huh?" She asked and I rubbed my face, as if I wasn't embarrassed enough with how I looked she just had to point it out. She noticed my embarrassment and her cheeks reddened, waving it off as if looking like how I was was completely normal on this planet. "You know what I meant, ha, you look good! Anyways," She crossed her arms, looking a bit flustered and pressed her smile on a bit further hoping I wasn't offended by her comment so I rose my eyebrow to let her know I was still listening. "Um, anyways, I came by to ask you if you'd like to come with us, well in us I mean the other interns that were on the same ferry, to venture around the park since it's our day off?" She asked and I looked behind her in the hall to see if anyone was there but it was just us. I could see she was already up and ready before the plans even started, I wonder if the other people knew about this plan too.

I stood there contemplating over laying in bed all day and being a bum or walking around Jurassic World, finally seeing the whole park and its dinosaurs with complete strangers. I guess getting out of bed would help distract my mind from the high anxiety that was soon to come tomorrow. I mean, how bad could it be, maybe ill start liking this Clari girl after I finally get to know her and adjust to the blinding of her smile.

It seemed like the seconds of deciding what to do seemed to last for hours but I finally smiled, giving her the approval that I was in with her plans. "What time?" I asked, her relaxed smile was back and the red already gone from her cheeks, returning back to her usual olive skin tone. "How does noon sound, is that enough time for you?" She asked and I rolled my eyes, still smiling. "Okay! noon it is!" She said, catching my drift and waved goodbye, walking down to the end of the hall where she stayed at. I closed the door and looked at my closet, now befuddled.

I haven't done something like this in ages, what do I even wear?

The oh-so familiar light knock on my door occurred exactly at noon, just as Clari had planned. I was applying the last coat of mascara on my eyelashes and slipped on my black high waisted shorts, one of the few pairs I brought along. I looked in the mirror and smoothed down the flowing white top I had on, I was positive that I was way too overdressed and reached for my closet but she knocked again, this time a bit impatient. I got the message and took one last glance, groaning at my reflection but walked to the door, opening it up to the same crowd that I was with for our first 10 minutes on this island.

Clari looked the same as she did earlier this morning, not even a feature out of place on her perfect tall and slender body. The rest of the group behind her looked a lot more laid back, my cheeks flushed and I knew I had overdressed. I should have just worn my usual outfit of a plain tank top and jean shorts but there was no turning back now, time to just endure the embarrassment. She smiled and brought me in for a hug, throwing me off completely. If this is how she greets someone she just met a couple days ago, I wonder how she greets her real friends. "I'm so happy you're coming with! It's going to be so much fun." She let go of the hug and I put on a fake smile, waving to everyone and they waved back. It felt so awkward and I wondered if she noticed it too. "Alright guys, let's do this!" She said with excitement, apparently she didn't notice it at all.

I leaned against the steel gate as everyone was reaching their hands in, petting the baby dinosaurs in the gentle giants petting zoo. Laughter was coming from every corner of the enclosure and I couldn't help but smile myself. Small kids were on top of saddled baby triceratops, giggling as the handlers lead the baby dinosaur around a small path inside the paddock. Baby Apatosaurus' lumbered around freely, mainly towards the little kids that had feed in their hands, eating out of them and leaving a slobbery residue behind. I reached my hand out as a baby Stegosaurus made its way towards me, it sniffed my hand and grumbled, seeing as I had no food and moved on to the next person. Even though I merely got a sniff from a baby dinosaur, it still seemed so unreal.

"You should see them as adults, not as cute as you'd think." A male voice said on my left, now realizing he had been next to me this whole time. I looked over and it was Lewis, one of the other animal behaviorist interns alongside Clari and I, formally known as the guy that took my spot with the Triceratops. He was around the same height as me, i'd guess around 5'6"-5'8". He had dark sandy blonde hair, just like Owen's but a lot longer. His light blue eyes looked into mine and I smiled, looking back at the petting zoo, "isn't that the case with everything though? I don't doubt that a baby T-Rex is as cute as these guys when they're little." I said and I could see him smile in the corner of my eye. "That is true, you've got me there." He said and I nodded. He reached his hand over the gate and opened his palm, "Lewis." He said and I placed my hand in his, shaking it. "Emma, but you probably already know that from Clarissa." I said and he retracted his arm and chuckled, "Yeah, I didn't think i'd ever meet you. Clarissa made it seem like you were already dead on the first day." He said and I rolled my eyes. Thanks Clari.

"I heard you were supposed to be with us, what happened with that?" He asked as I watched a young toddler stumble towards one of the baby Apatosaurus' with her dad, hugging its neck when they walked up to it, giggling and making her dad awe at the picture perfect moment. I couldn't help but smile myself, I wish my dad took me to places like this when I was little instead of teaching me the basic fundamentals of head trauma when I was 5. At least ill know when to diagnose and what to do with someone when they have a concussion.

"Yeah, there was a mistake with the placement. They actually meant to place me with the Velociraptors." I said, lying to make InGen look not as bad as they would if I actually told the truth. If I told anyone the real truth about it, questions would elevate and word would go around about InGen's 'evil' scheme to put people in places they didn't want to actually go to. I only told Clari so much of what really happened and i'm happy she hasn't brought it up again since then, I wouldn't know how to correct myself. I'm basically saving InGen's ass right now, I guess I could say you're welcome. I looked over at Lewis and he had his lips perked to the side, I could tell he was eager to ask more questions and I begged that he wouldn't, I'm not an expert at lying so I hoped he let it go.

"That's a pretty big mistake, why didn't you-"

It's like god had heard my plea and issued an announcement over the speakers that went throughout the park, interrupting Lewis and his question.

"Hello everyone at Jurassic World. There will be a feeding at the Tyrannosaurus Paddock in 15 minutes and again, the gyrosphere will still closed for the next 30 minutes due to a maintenance check, we're so sorry for the inconvenience. Have a spectacular day at Jurassic World!" The woman's smooth voice echoed in the speakers. Clari and the rest of the group's mood changed, now eager to move to the other paddock for the T-Rex feeding and I smiled, looking over at Lewis. "Speak of the devil, want to go see what those cute, baby T-Rex's turn into?" I asked and he smiled, pushing himself off of the railing as we all headed towards to most anticipated animal feeding we've ever wanted to go to.

It was crowded but we managed to get in the front center of the viewing window, but that didn't mean we weren't getting shoved and pushed out of our comfort zone. We wore our laminated ID cards around our neck that gave us free passes to any exhibit, one of the only pluses with being an intern. Clari stood next to me, going on her tip toes like a child would when trying to look over people in a large crowd. But she was already a couple inches taller than me and was even in the front row, it made me smile. The paddock was rather large and it made it seem almost impossible that the T-Rex was no where to be found. Large trees with hanging vines canopied up high and large rocks with foliage covered the floor. The perfect habitat for a large carnivore to hide and cower if anyone were to enter.

The small monitor above the viewing window displayed the head of the T-Rex with only a 30 second countdown next to it, indicating the time left until the terrifying dinosaur comes out from behind the trees to get one in hundred of snacks that it usually gets throughout the day. As soon as we knew it, the number hit zero and turned bright red. An alarm went off from the inside and out through the bottom, a goat chained to a platform was pushed out into the paddock. Oh god, it's this kind of feeding? I was expecting just a large piece of raw meat to be handed to it, just like the raptors usually get!

I looked around and everyone was still excited, even the younger kids were still pushing next to me to get front row, was I really the only one here who felt terrified? The thud of a giant carnivores footsteps didn't help at all either, especially when the windows began to shake at every step. Everyones excitement grew as the Tyrannosaurus' head emerged from behind a giant tree, the loud sound of the footsteps made it seem as though I was inside the exhibit with it. The friendly voice over the speaker finally came on, "Parents, the feeding of the Tyrannosaurus Rex may not be suitable for kids under a certain age, please take caution when viewing this event." She said and I almost felt like one of the kids that weren't suitable for it.

The T-Rex was larger than I expected, It looked to be the height of 20 feet and almost longer than the whole viewing station. My mouth hung open as it moved its way over towards the goat, with every step it's muscles shook. Even with its mouth closed, the teeth still showed down the sides of its lips. It's tail whipped around behind it, knocking over large plants, crushing ones as it walked by. It was finally in view, only a few feet away from the glass and even though it's golden eyes were small, they were one of the most terrifying ones i've ever seen. It looked down at the goat and with one lung, grabbed the goat and tore it apart, bringing it's head up to swallow. One of the goat's legs hung out through the side of its mouth with blood dripping down, if a dinosaur could show emotion I would guess that it felt pretty content at this moment. I covered my mouth and everyone cheered, a few groans under it all but mainly full out excitement.

After seeing this horrific showing, it made me realize that the raptors really weren't the worst carnivores on this island, could you imagine that.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry this one took so long, I've been so busy with work and school. Summer school is ending soon but then Fall semester starts right away, i'll never get a break! Then of course my internet goes down for a couple days, ugh.

BUT anyways, I hope you guys like it! :)

Chapter 5

I wiped the sweat off of my forehead and dug my shovel into the ground, leaning against it to catch my breath. It was Monday mid-afternoon and yet again, the temperature was scorching hot. At least this time it didn't rain the night before so now it was just a dry, desert heat. I thought that maybe wearing an all white attire would help cool me down in this hot weather but to my surprise, I was on crap duty as soon as I walked in. Every five days or so, they move the raptors out of the pit and into their larger enclosure, closing the gate for an hour or more. A couple of the attendants, the ones who are in charge of the cleaning and feeding of the raptors, take large shovels with a few wheelbarrows and clean out the whole pit. Unfortunately, being the new and unwilling intern, I was involved in this weeks cleaning.

"You better get back to scooping up, i'd hate for you to still be in here when we open back up the gates and the raptors come running in and see you standing around." one of the older attendants said that I didn't care to learn the name of. I rolled my eyes and pushed myself off from the shovel.

"It wouldn't matter anyways, this smell and these stains will never get out after this, might as well dispose of the outfit while I can, I would just be a bonus." I said, picking up a pile and dropping it into the wheelbarrow. "Who knew raptors could make something as deadly as this!" I said, feeling a bit nauseated and the man laughed. He must have been doing jobs like this for a long time so that to the point, it just didn't bother him anymore. I was just a young, ignorant kid to him, I was the odd one here.

After an hour of cruel punishment, we all walked out, throwing our gloves into a bucket. The sound of the gates between the large enclosure and the small pit opened up, screeching in the background. My nerves went on edge and goosebumps rose along my body, I still haven't gotten completely comfortable with this but I thought for the most part, that was a good idea. Owen told me that I was smart to keep my guard up, it was never a good idea to trust nor feel comfort when near a wild animal because a wild animal will always be a wild animal, no matter how much time and effort you put into the process of 'taming' them. Even though he has been with the raptors since birth and imprinted upon, marking him as the alpha as the pack, he wouldn't even dare to walk into that cage with them, not even reach a hand in to touch them to say the least.

I walked over to a large bucket full of partially fresh water and dipped my hands it, rinsing off any fragments of dirt that could have gotten under the thick padded gloves provided to me. I lifted them out of the bucket and looked around for any surface I could dry them on and of course, there wasn't anything. I looked down at my shorts and sighed, dirt was already smudged along parts of the ends and pocket areas, I must have forgotten at times that I was wearing white. I shook my hands and decided to just wipe them onto my shorts, couldn't do any more damage than what there already was.

"Owen! Echo must have gotten into another scuffle with Blue this morning, we're going to hook her up to one of the head braces and check out the damage!" Barry yelled from above, the thud of his footsteps against the metal platform ran over head. "Yeah, i'll be there in a sec!" Owen yelled next me, causing me to jump and turn around. How long had he been behind me standing there?

"Well, I was going to ask you how your mornings cleaning routine went but i'll have to put that on hold." He said with a devious grin, it was probably his idea to put me in the enclosure this morning now that I think of it. Indeed, we will have to put this conversation on hold, I all of a sudden got this odd feeling to punch something.

"Wanna check it out with me?" He asked and I looked over, raising an eyebrow. He wanted me, one of the new and also inexperienced raptor interns to get up close and personal with one of them? What, is he actually crazy?

"Okay, I guess not." He shrugged and walked passed me towards the outer gate. He knew I couldn't turn it down, I just didn't know whether to take this as an amends for this morning or as a learning experience as an intern. Either way, I had no say in what it was. He was my boss and unfortunately, they could generally do whatever they liked good or bad, but mostly bad of course.

"Wait!" I groaned, giving in and ran up next to him, moving into the outer gate as he closed it behind us. I could see from the corner of my eye a smile played upon his lips. I turned my head away and narrowed my eyes, put that smile away Owen Grady.

* * *

Her golden eyes followed me as I slowly walked over to the side Owen was on, keeping as much distance away as I could while still being able to see the damage caused by Blue. From far away, she was bronze to me. Now being so up close, it was more than just that. Bronze was of course the base color but what I missed in the mixture were the hints of dark, mossy green that interlaced around her eyes and down her neck. A crimson tone was prominent around her mouth, giving her the look of permanent dry blood that of course, excluded the present blood caused by Blue. Not only were the eyes golden, but flecks of the mossy green that resided on her body were also weaved around the pupil. She was one of the most beautiful monsters I have ever seen.

"What do you think?" Owen asked and turned around to look at me. My face was still in astonishment when he asked me but I snapped out of it and changed my gaze from those sharp golden eyes to his softer, hazel blue eyes.

"I think that this is un-fucking believable. Excuse the language." I said and he laughed, his white teeth were exposed and Barry shook his head, smiling as well.

"I guess that's true. You can never actually get used to something like this." He said and I nodded, my eyes fixed on the raptor again.

The damage caused by Blue wasn't as bad as they thought but it still wasn't as good. There was a long slice behind her eye and a smaller one that just nicked her bottom jaw. It must have been from an uneasy food dispute, packs are always very defensive when it comes to who gets what when hunting, I would know. When I worked with the wolves back at the wolf sanctuary in Pennsylvania, we were always told that feeding larger proportions to the wolves that were below the Alpha and Beta caused a bit of an uproar. Even though the lot of us would feel bad, it was just how things worked out.

"There isn't too much severe damage to her face but we should still have a medic come over to clean this out." Owen said, feeling along her face where the cuts were. Barry nodded and walked over to the other side where the transmission devices were, picking it up and called in one of the dinosaur medics on the island.

Owen looked back at me again and smiled. "You okay, over there? You look like you're about to faint." He said with a snickered and I looked back at him, furrowing my eyebrows.

"There's a raptor right in front of me, of course i'm terrified." I said and he laughed, he always seemed to be in a good mood whenever I was around him. Even after one of his raptors got sliced in the face by another, he always seemed to be mellowed out. It could just be me but he really knew how to hide whatever if or was going on, he needed to tell me his wonderful secret.

He looked back at Echo, his hand still on her head. An idea must have popped into his head because he looked back at me and at my hand. He reached down and grabbed my wrist, his calloused fingers brushing over my hand as he he wrapped his fingers around it, pulling me towards him. I was startled and pulled away, pulling my hand out of his grasp and my cheeks began to get hot.

"What are you doing?" I asked a bit flustered and he extended his arm out, realizing what he did was a bit brash.

"Would you like to touch her?" He asked and the pink of my cheeks went down, replaced by white.

"Wait, what? Are you joking?" I asked, feeling terrified again and he smiled, shaking his head.

"She's in a head brace, Emma. The only thing out here that will bite you is one of these damn mosquitoes." He said, swatting away at a couple and cursed as one bit his leg.

I looked over at her and those golden eyes were already looking into mine, piercing through my soul as if she knew what was about to happen. My heart was pounding so loudly in my chest, I swear he could hear it. Ever since that ferry arrived at this island and my feet set foot on the dock, I turned into a completely different person. I'm terrified of almost everything I see and _I_ was the one who applied for this internship. I used to work with other wild animals, for god sake. Sure, they weren't dinosaurs but I've worked in situations like this, so why was I so scared? I needed to get over the fear of dinosaurs because they're not apart of our imagination anymore, they were eating, breathing and walking right in front of me. The only way I could get rid of this uneasiness was to get up close and personal with it.

I took in a deep breath and moved forward, walking to the other side of Echo that didn't have the cut on it. Her lips rose, exposing her pearly white sharp teeth, letting a low snare out as I looked over at Owen. He gave me a small nod and I rose my hand, slowly moving it over towards her head. The tips of my fingers lightly touched her head and she jolted, causing me to pull my hand away fast, hoping the metal braces wouldn't break , allowing her to get a small taste from my fingers. Owen quickly placed his hands on her head, running one down the side of her face, calming her down. I held onto my hand, still in shock from her small episode but slowly moved it back as he nodded at me for the okay.

I reached forward again and placed my whole hand on her without a second thought. Her lips rose again and she jolted in the brace, snarling at me once again. I ran my hands down her side of the face and her eyes darted around, her snarl even louder. Owen ran his hands down the other side of her head as he did before, calming her down so she was just breathing loudly now, staring into his eyes. You would think that a raptors skin was rough from just looking at them but it really wasn't. Her skin was smooth and dare I say, soft. Not the kind of soft like a baby's skin but more so like a snake.

"This is amazing.." I said, looking up at Owen with a smile on my face, the emotion I thought I would never have in this kind of a situation.

"Now, don't do this outside of these head bracers, okay?" He said, returning the smile and I laughed.

"Oh okay, because I handled this so well." I said and he laughed with me, shrugging off his stupid comment.

I ran my hand down the side of her head again, still in complete shock that I was actually doing this. I would have never guessed I would be here petting a dinosaurs head after all these years, now it being a raptors head, I didn't even _dream_ of it. I guess you can't really predict your future, I know that I never saw this coming. I pictured my application getting denied by InGen and instead I would be working with my back up plan at my local police department with the police dogs, training them for all the different departments and situations. If my dad saw me now, I could only guess he would be jealous. But then again, knowing him, he would probably still be disappointed in me. Well, he can suck it. I'm working with freaking dinosaurs.

I looked up at Owen, his eyes and face so relaxed as he ran his fingers over Echo. His facial hair was starting to grow back around his chin and jaw, leading up to above his lips. I think he looked good with it but I didn't want to seem creepy and tell him not to shave again, I still didn't know him as well. I could feel my cheeks getting hot again so I looked back down at Echo, her breathing starting to slow down but her guard was still up, I didn't blame her. I would be cautious of me as well, but I didn't think cautious was so much on her mind, I think she was just eager to make me her next meal.

I looked back up at Owen and he was looking at me now, his mesmerizing hazel blue eyes staring straight into mine. Unlike Echo, they didn't stare into my soul, It was as though he was studying me. This may sound weird but I was actually okay with it. I didn't feel uncomfortable like I usually did when people looked at me but with him, this guy that I barely knew, I was okay with it. His lips parted as though he wanted to say something but was interrupted by one of the islands dinosaur medic that finally arrived.

"Mr. Grady?" She asked and we both looked over. He nodded and moved away so the medic could get through to the injury. She set her things down and began to clean the wound but Echo started to convulse around again, snarling at the new stranger. I stepped away and Owen moved to my side, running his hands down the side of her head to calm her down so the medic could do her job correctly.

I watched as the medic began to clean the wound. Owen was still running his hands down the side of her head, murmuring and mesmerizing her to settle down. And to be honest, I was becoming mesmerized too.


End file.
